1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, which is one type of a display device, is widely used in fields, such as notebook monitors and TVs, due to its excellent video quality and high contrast ratio. A liquid crystal driving method may include Twisted Nematic (TN), In-plane switching (IPS), Fringe Filed Switching (FFS), and so on. A transverse electric field driving method, such as IPS and FFS, operates by forming an electric field in a direction parallel to a substrate to thereby display an image by rotating liquid crystal molecules having dipole moments within a plane that is parallel to the substrate. When voltage is applied to each pixel electrode and to a common electrode, the transverse electric field driving method forms an electric field in a direction parallel to the substrate. When liquid crystal molecules are oriented in an electric field direction when the voltage is applied, orientation deformation may occur, such as a so-called splay deformation or bend deformation. Such orientation deformation causes image quality deterioration due to a phenomenon known as flexoelectric effect.